Superboy Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A continuation of Superman: Doomsday 2 featuring Superboy.
1. Smallville

**Superboy**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: Smallville

(It opens on Monday as Conner arrives in a farm outfit and glasses as a girl looking like an animated Allison Mack goes up.)

Girl: Hey Conner.  
Conner: Hey Chloe. Thanks for the tour yesterday.

Chloe: No problem.

(They go into school as they go across the football team.)

Chloe: Say hello to the high school variety of Neanderthal.

Conner (Confused): Um, Hello High School variety of Neanderthal.

(The jocks don't even look up.)

Chloe: See what I mean? The only thing they react to is someone challenging their rep or their place in the status quo.  
Conner: Uh... Okay.

(Clayton and Zoe arrive.)

Chloe: Hey guys. Meet the new guy, Conner Kent.  
Clayton: Dude, are you related to Clark Kent?

Conner: Yes, why?  
Zoe: Wow!  
Clayton: So cool!

[Zoe and Clayton both grab Conner's hands and shake them.]

Zoe: It's an honor!  
Clayton: I cannot believe I'm shaking your hand!  
Conner: Neither can I. Did I miss something?

Clayton: You're related to one of our three heroes!

Conner: Who were the other two?

Zoe: Lois Lane.  
Clayton: And Superman!

Conner: Oh.

Clayton: So... Interested in doing what your...  
Conner: Adopted father, and I could give it a try.

Zoe: Great. Would it be alright if we take pictures?

Conner: Uh... Okay... May I ask why?

Zoe: For the paper.

Conner: Lovely.

(Cut to the Torch.)

Chloe: Welcome to the Smallville Torch, and my pet project, the Wall of Weird! It's every super-baddie that's shown up in Metropolis since Superman appeared. My theory, he started in Smallville.

[Conner becomes still.]

Conner: That's...a rather bold claim.

Chloe: Well think about it. A meteor shower in Smallville made of Kryptonite. Twenty-seven years later, Superman shows up, but before that, there were mysterious saves all over Smallville and Metropolis.

Conner: There are dozens of explanations as to why there were saves in Smallville and Metropolis before Superman showed up.

Chloe: Red and Blue blurs mysteriously saving people? Hello, Superman previews anybody?

Conner: I notice there's a person who has super speed on this wall. What if it was him all along?

Chloe: It's just a pet project. Geez relax, Conner.

Conner: I am relaxed! In fact, I'm just as interested in this as you are. If it's all right with you I'd like to help you with this Wall of Weird.

Chloe: Cool. Here's another theory. Lex Luthor created Doomsday.

Conner: Doomsday? (Realizing) Doomsday! How?!

Chloe: That thing focused on killing Superman, and I believe Lex is a complete douche! Lex hates Superman, and that equals, Luthor made Doomsday.

Conner: An interesting theory. It has a few minor holes. First off, Doomsday went after anything that attacked it. Next, Superman, himself, said that the creature was made by forces off this world, and finally when they cut the creature open they found nothing earthly inside it. It was made off world.

Chloe: You see that is why I wish I lived in Metropolis. You hardly hear anything in Smallville. Okay, here's another theory. The Toyman Dark Superman killed was a clone.  
Conner: Caught too easily?  
Chloe: Exactly.

Conner: Possible.

Chloe: Also, check this one out. Zoe and I believe Metallo killed Thomas and Martha Wayne.  
Conner: I'm sorry, what?

Clayton: Yeah, what?  
Chloe: Okay, I did some research. Before Metallo was Superman's answer to that Two-Face guy, he was a common mugger named John Corben who operated in Gotham. I have a friend in the Gotham Hospital, and Corben had the same caliber gun that was used to shoot the Waynes.  
Conner: Oh my god.

Clayton: Like Conner said with Doomsday though: That theory has holes. Wasn't he a reporter doing research in Iraq before he was a mugger in Gotham?  
Chloe: Yes.  
Clayton: So, isn't it possible that the same company that made the gun made more of the same?  
Chloe: It's possible.

Zoe: Sorry. Chloe's into the paranormal.  
Conner: I actually like her John Corben story though.  
Chloe: Thanks. Also, you'll definitely like this one. I think Lois Lane is going out with Superman.  
Conner: Eh? (Quickly) Okay, I have one. I think Superman has a secret base in the arctic that holds the key to knowing everything about him and the planet he came from.

[Everyone looks at Conner and laughs.]

Chloe: Now that sounds totally made up.

Conner: I know.

[Conner looks away.]

Conner (Mentally): Sure, this you don't believe.

Chloe: Okay, one more thing. I'm going to investigate tonight since there've been a lot of toy store thefts. With luck, I'll prove my Toyman theory right.  
Conner: Chloe, if it is, you'll be dealing with a crazed supervillain.  
Chloe: What's your point?

Conner: Well...maybe I should tag along, in case you need help.  
Chloe: Good idea!

(Cut to a toy shop as several children are there when Chloe and Conner come up and look at several toys of Superman and a couple new toys of Superboy.)

Chloe: I like the jacket he wears. It's retro.  
Conner: Heh-heh.

(Just then the lights go out.)

Conner: ...What?!

[Suddenly a spotlight activates and a man, dressed in a candy striped outfit makes on entrance.]

Man: Hello, all!

Conner: Who are you?!

Man: Why I'm the owner of this Toy store.  
Chloe: And why are dressed like that guy from Mr. Magorium's Wonder Imporium?

Man: It's part of my uniform.  
Conner: Dude, you could make Cat Grant puke.

Man: Who?

Conner: Nobody. (To Chloe) This girl at the Planet that my foster mom doesn't like. Very into pink.

Chloe: Ew.

Conner: I know.  
Chloe: She sounds like Dolores Umbridge.  
Conner: Who?

Man: You never read Harry Potter?

Conner: What's that?  
Chloe: Dude, were you born in a test tube?  
Conner: No... Streets.  
Chloe: Oh.

Man: Such a shame. (Hands Conner a box set of Justice League toys) You can have the set, free of charge, of course. no one should be without the joy of toys.

Conner: Okay...

(Conner x-rays the man from the corner of his eyes, and he's definitely not a machine. Just then, the lights go out again and when they come back on, the shop owner's lying dead as the children are gone too.)

Conner: Oh no. Chloe, you get the police. I'll-  
Chloe: No, you go to police. Toyman being alive is my theory. Besides, I'm not letting those kids' lives get threatened. You remember when Toyman's clone killed that little girl!

(Chloe goes off.)

Conner: That works too.

(Conner changes into his Superboy outfit and follows Chloe. Cut to the top of a building as Toyman stands there with the children as they're crying.)

Toyman: Hey shut up, squirt!  
Girl: I want my mommy!  
Toyman: I said-

(Toyman's knocked down as Chloe's there.)

Chloe: Come on kids. Follow-

(Their path is blocked by several enormous toy soldiers.)

Toyman: Now that wasn't playing nice. Toyman say's lets have some fun!

(The soldier's about to fire when Superboy flies down, and the bullets ricochet off of him.)

Superboy: To be honest, I was hoping you were still around Toyman. Name's Superboy, and Smallville's off-limits.

(Superboy punches the Toy Soldier, crumbling it.)

Superboy: You kids have to get out of here. Follow Miss... Miss uh... Follow the lady that's my age.  
Chloe: Chloe Sullivan. You heard Superman's new sidekick, run for it!  
Toyman: Toyman doesn't feel like sharing his playmates.

(Toyman pulls out a nerf gun that blasts Superboy with a Kryptonite nerf ball.)

Superboy: Ah!

Toyman: I always love playing with my new toys!

(Chloe grabs the ball as throws it at the gun as it falls out of his hand.)

Toyman: Aw! My toy!

(Superboy stands up.)

Superboy: You're going down, Toyman.

(Superboy taps Toyman, knocking him out.)

Superboy: Thanks Miss Sullivan.

(Superboy picks Toyman up and sets him in front of the police.)

Sheriff: Well thanks kid.  
Superboy: Don't thank me, sir. We're all part of the same team.

[Superboy flies off. Chloe stares at him, dreamily.]

Chloe: Wow...

(Cut to down stairs as Conner rushes up.)

Conner: Chloe, are you okay?

Chloe: Yeah. (Realizing) Where were you?! You missed everything.

Conner: I was looking for the police station. I'm still kinda new here.  
Chloe: Hm... Oh well. I'll give you a break for being new.

(Chloe goes off before throwing Conner an interested look before going on. Cut to the Farm as Conner comes home.)

Conner: Grandma?

Martha: Conner, Can I speak to you for a moment?  
Conner: Sure.

Martha: Lois and Clark are getting married.

(Conner passes out.)

Martha: Conner? Dear?

(Lois and Clark come down.)

Lois: Did you tell him, yet?

(Lois notices Conner on the floor.)

Lois: Oh. Never mind.

The End.


	2. Alexander Luthor Jr

**Superboy**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: Alexander Luthor Jr.

(It opens on Saturday as Chloe and Conner walk down the street.)

Chloe: So your foster parents are getting married? Cool.  
Conner: Yeah. Certainly gave me a shock.

(A mugger pops out.)

Mugger: Hand over the purse, lady!  
Conner: Uh, sir... Just think. You can't solve all of society's problems with a gun.  
Mugger: You know, you're right. I'm gonna turn over a new leaf, right after I take your girlfriend's purse.  
Conner: Well... You better give it to him, Chloe.

(Chloe moves the purse forward before dropping it.)

Chloe (sarcastically): Oops.  
Conner: Chloe, what are you doing?!

(The man makes to shoot Chloe when Conner catches the bullet and falls to the ground as the police grab the mugger when he runs for it.)

Chloe: CONNER!

(Chloe goes to Conner.)

Chloe: Conner?

(Conner opens his eyes.)

Conner: Hello.  
Chloe: Conner, what happened?  
Conner: I guess I just fainted, and that the guy was a bad shot.  
Chloe: Fainted? You fainted?  
Conner: Yeah.

(Chloe sighs and goes off as Conner opens his hand to reveal the bullet as he smiles. He catches up to Chloe.)

Conner: Chloe, the guy had a gun. I mean, was it worth risking your life for half a tube of lipstick and twenty bucks?  
Chloe: How'd you do that?  
Conner: Do what?  
Chloe: You just named the exact contents of my purse.  
Conner: Oh... Guess it was just a lucky guess.

Chloe: Sure, Kent.

(Chloe goes off. Cut to the Farm.)

Lois: Okay, we need to think of a theme.  
Conner: Red, white, and blue?

Lois: Perfect!

Conner: I'm gonna take a walk.

(Cut to Schuster's Bridge on Siegel Street as Conner looks at the river. Cut to the Lex clone from SD2 driving when a piece of barbed wire falls out of a truck in front of him. He can't stop in time and runs over the wire as he ends up smashing into Conner. Cut to the river as Conner pries the roof of the car open and pulls the man out. He's about 22. He begins doing CPR.)

Conner: Come on. Don't die on me.

(Eventually, the clone coughs and wakes up.)

Lex clone: I could have sworn I hit you.  
Conner: If you did... I'd be... I'd be dead.

(Conner looks at the bridge.)

Conner: Who are you?  
Lex Clone: I'm Alex. Alexander Luthor.

Conner: Conner Kent.

(Cut to the ambulance arriving as Clark and Lois rush up.)

Lois: Conner! Are you okay?  
Conner: I'm fine Mom.  
Clark: Who was the maniac who drove that vehicle?!  
Alex: That would be me. Alexander Luthor.

(Clark puts his jacket around Conner.)

Clark: Clark Kent.  
Alex: That's an amazing boy you have there, Mr. Kent. If there's anything I can do-  
Clark: Yeah. Drive slower.

(Clark and Lois walk off.)

Conner: Later Alex.

[Alex watches his car being lifted from the water.]

Alex (under his breath): Thanks Superboy.

(Cut to the Smallville LexCorp plant in charge of checking on ways to increase corn growth.)

Alex (sarcastically): Thanks Dad.

[Alex walks in.]

Gabe: Hey keep on the lookout. Daddy's illegitimate little boy is supposed to show up today.

(They look up and drive off as Alex walks up to Gabe.)

Alex: Hope I'm not interrupting.  
Gabe: Mr. Luthor.  
Alex: My father's Mr. Luthor. Call me Alex.  
Gabe: Gabe Sullivan. Would you like me to show you around?

Alex: Yes, please.

(Cut to Smallville High as Conner runs up to Chloe, Zoe, and Clayton.)

Conner: Hey guys. What's up?  
Zoe: Chloe's crushing on the Boy of Steel.  
Chloe: Zoe, shut up! I am not!

Zoe: Then why do you have an entire room dedicated to him?  
Chloe: Zoe, shut up!

Conner: A room?  
Zoe: My sister has a whole room filled with Superboy news articles and pictures.  
Chloe: It's journalistic curiosity!  
Zoe: And you like him!  
Chloe: Zoe, shut up, or I'll start talking about your crushes!  
Zoe: ... I'll be good.

[Conner and Clayton share a laugh.]

Conner: She did save Superboy's life though.  
Chloe: Yeah, yeah. Anyone would have done it.

Conner: Still. It was great you did.

(Everyone's talking about Superboy. Some call him a glory hound while others call him a hero.)

Conner: Well, this is a regular civil war we've got here.  
Chloe: What do you think?  
Conner: Eh. Haven't really met him, so I can't judge.

Clayton: Come one, Conner. You have to pick one.

Conner: Why? Isn't part of being a journalist being impartial?  
Chloe: He's got you there, Clayton. Now, to Study Hall where I can work on the expose of the lunch meat.

(Chloe opens her book when she finds a mysterious note that reads, "Meet me tonight at eight on the football field. A friend.")

Chloe: Huh.

(Cut to the football field as Chloe's there alone. It's five after eight.)

Chloe: Just what I thought. Story of my life. Cinderella bites the dust.

(Superboy flies in.)

Superboy: Sorry about being late. Ran into a bit of trouble.  
Chloe: Uh... No problem. So, here for an interview?  
Superboy: Well I know there have been a lot of questions about me since the fight with Doomsday, so I figured I should answer those questions.  
Chloe: Okay. Let's get the vital statistics out of the way. Do you have a girlfriend?  
Superboy: Well no I don't, but if I did Miss Sullivan, you'd be the first to know about it.  
Chloe: Um... How old are you?  
Superboy: Fifteen.  
Chloe: So how big are you... I mean... How tall are you?  
Superboy: I think about 6 foot even.  
Chloe: And how much do you weigh?  
Superboy: Around two hundred pounds.  
Chloe: Two hundred pounds? ... Wow... Okay, I'm just gonna assume you eat and drink and that kind of stuff. So... Can anything hurt you?  
Superboy: Well you're aware of how Kryptonite affects me, but nothing besides that so far.  
Chloe: So how many powers do you have?  
Superboy: I have all of Superman's powers but a bit weaker since I'm just a teenager.  
Chloe: So you've got everything. Strength, speed, invincibility, flight, super hearing, heat vision, and x-ray vision?  
Superboy: Yes.  
Chloe: Okay, what color underwear am I wearing?  
Superboy (blushing badly): Uh... Um...  
Chloe: Oh I'm sorry. I embarrassed you.  
Superboy: It's okay.  
Chloe: Well aside from Superboy and your secret ID, do you have a first name or something?  
Superboy: Kon-El.  
Chloe: Cool. So where do you come from?  
Superboy: I was cloned from the same place that cloned the Dark Superman. I was given some human DNA to stabilize me, but for safety reasons, I'd like to leave my human donor anonymous.  
Chloe: Okay, so why are you here?  
Superboy: I'm here to help Superman fight for truth, justice, and the American way.  
Chloe: So you're Superman's Robin?

Superboy: I'd prefer to be called the back-up.  
Chloe: Yes, of course. Sorry. Now, how fast are you? I mean... How fast can you fly?  
Superboy: Don't know. Never really timed myself. Wanna... Wanna try it out with me?  
Chloe: What, you mean fly? Last time I checked, the people of Earth can't do that.  
Superboy: Well I'd be doing all the flying for both of us.  
Chloe: Uh... Should I put on a jacket or something.  
Superboy: No, it's warm enough.

(Chloe sets her notepad down on a towel she had laid out, and they fly up into the air. Chloe looks down, gets startled and pulls herself closer to Superboy. Superboy smiles as they fly around Smallville.)

Chloe (mentally): Can you read my mind? Do you know what it is you do to me? I don't know who you are. Just a friend from another star. Here I am like a kid out of school, holding hands with a god... I'm a fool. Would you look at me, quivering. Like a little girl, shivering. You can see right through me. Can you read my mind? Can you picture the things I'm thinking of. Wondering why you are... All the wonderful things you are. You can fly. You belong in the sky. You and I... Could belong to each other. If you need a friend... I'm the one to fly to. If you need to be loved... Here I am. Read my mind.

(They land back at the field.)

Superboy: Uh... Sorry. I forgot to time myself.  
Chloe: No problem. That was fun.  
Superboy: Well uh... Good-bye.

(Superboy flies off.)

Chloe: Good-bye.

(Cut to the next day as the Smallville Torch's front page headline reads, "I Spent the Night with Superboy." Zoe walks into Chloe's office.]

Zoe: So, you spent the night with him? Did you see what was in his underwear drawer?  
Chloe (Flustered): That's not what the article's about and you know it!

Zoe (sing-song): You like Superboy. You like Superboy.

(Conner comes in.)

Conner: Hey Chloe, I loved your article about Superboy. What was it like flying with him?

Chloe: The closest I'll ever get to heaven...

[Chloe looks at a picture Superboy and blushes.]

Chloe: Well, maybe not.

Zoe: You like Superboy!  
Chloe: Zoe, shut up!

(Conner goes out of the room as he smiles to himself. Cut to the farm as Conner comes home as a brand new truck is there while Lois is in the farm.)

Conner: Hey Mom, who's the new truck for?  
Lois: You. It's some "thanks for saving my life" present from that Luthor boy.  
Conner: And because it's from a Luthor, you want me to return it?  
Lois: Actually, you can keep it, but you have to talk to your father first.

Conner: Great.

(Conner goes to the barn,)

Conner: Dad?  
Clark: Hey son.  
Conner: Look Dad, I know you're nervous about me and Alex being friends, but trust me. I don't expect presents every time I save someone.  
Clark: All I wanted to hear, and you kinda stole my speech from me, but just be careful, alright? Alex Luthor might be a good man, but who knows how much privacy Luthor gives Alex.  
Conner: Right Dad. I'm gonna drive the truck to Alex's to thank him.  
Clark: By the way, good job on the interview.  
Conner: Thanks.

(Cut to a huge mansion as Conner drives up.)

Conner: Wow...

(Conner comes in as Alex is at a desk.)

Alex: Hey Conner. Welcome to my not-so-humble home. As you can tell, restraint doesn't exist in my father's vocabulary.  
Conner: Just came to thank you for the truck.  
Alex: Had a chance to test it out?  
Conner: Took the long slow way here.  
Alex: Cool. Also, did you read Miss Sullivan's piece on Superboy?  
Conner: Yeah. She gave me and my friends a free copy since we work on the Torch together. How about you?  
Alex: I heard it from her dad.  
Conner: Her dad?  
Alex: Awkwardly enough he works for me at the LexCorp plant.

Conner: You're running the LexCorp plant here?  
Alex: Yep. My father wanted me to start at the bottom and work my way up. He enjoys seeing me overcome challenges and a never ending series of tests.

Conner: Sounds intense.  
Alex: That's Lex Luthor.

(Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Conner, what are you doing here?  
Conner: Thanking Alex for a new ride he gave me.  
Chloe: Oh the truck. It looks cool. So Mr. Luthor-  
Alex: Call me Alex.  
Chloe: Okay, Alex. With the illegitimate son of Lex Luthor coming out of the shadows with his dad's support, how would you like an interview?  
Alex: Sounds fine. I liked how you did your interview with the Teen of Tomorrow. I'll be free in about two weeks.  
Chloe: Cool.  
Conner: Well I've gotta get going. Mom and Dad are planning the wedding, so I've gotta help out where I can.  
Alex: Have fun, and wish them good luck from me.  
Conner: No problem.

(Conner goes off as Alex checks an x-ray of his eyes. There are small cameras in one and nothing in the next. The first is dated last week, and the second is dated about three days ago.)

Alex: Now try spying on Superman, Dad.

(Alex quickly puts the photos in a safe next to a piece of paper detailing a Project Mercy of Alexander and a picture of Mercy Graves. Cut to Connor giving Chloe a ride back home.]

Chloe: Thanks for the lift.  
Connor: No problem.  
Chloe: So, what do you really think of Alex?  
Connor: What do you mean?  
Chloe: Oh, come on, you can't seriously expect me to believe that you don't have suspicions about him. He's a Luthor and Luthors can't be trusted.  
Connor: Is that because of his father's reputation?

Chloe: Trust me, Luthor may ham it up to the right people, but I wouldn't trust him if my life depended on it.  
Conner: Well I have a good feeling about Alex. He may be bald, but I highly doubt he'd be a new Lex Luthor.

(Cut to LexCorp in Metropolis as Lex sits in his desk when a scientist comes in.)

Lex: Yes?  
Scientist: The Project had the cameras removed somehow. We can't continue spying on the Kents.

Lex: Hm... You've impressed me son. Too bad you chose the wrong side.

(Lex types on the computer and pulls up the moment Alex spoke with Connor and Chloe. Lex looks at a copy of The Torch on his desk.)

Lex: ... Such a shame, indeed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
